23- Just Shaved Legs (50 Reasons Challenge)
by cranesinthesky
Summary: One- shot. Part of the 50 Reasons to Have (Richonne) Sex challenge. Prompt #23- Just Shaved Legs.


Hi everyone! This is a one shot that is part of the 50 Reasons to have (Richonne) Sex challenge started by the Richonne Just Desserts tumblr page. I had #23- Just Shaved Legs. Enjoy!

* * *

Rick's eyes fluttered open and then squinted once he caught the bright rays of sunlight streaming through the white curtains of the window, signaling the beginning of a new day. He reached his arm out to the space next to him, hoping to feel his love's presence this morning. Instead, he was met with emptiness, his hand moving across the cool sheets.

The house was quiet except for the sound of water running in the bathroom just a few feet away from the bed. Carl and Judith were away visiting the Hilltop for the last couple of days. Maggie was testing out her baby skills with Judith in preparation for her baby's arrival in two more months and Carl was there for moral support. Or so he said. Rick and Michonne knew that he was only there to spend time with Enid. Their friendship had blossomed into a relationship over the last couple of months, in which Rick was still desperately trying to become accustomed.

Rick sat up and glanced over at the clock. 6:30. He wasn't surprised that Michonne was up already, starting on her usual morning routine before going about her day. She had always been an early riser, more so than Rick, and was often up and at it even earlier when the kids were around. He imagined her washing her face, brushing her teeth and wrapping one of her favorite head scarves around her hair, just enough to keep her locs out of her beautiful face.

He wanted to be near her. He hated waking up by himself, lonely; he needed her presence in order to relax, to know that she was safe in his arms. Just as he was about to get up to join her, the bathroom door opened. There, Michonne stood across from him, wearing nothing but a long men's button down shirt that stopped just a couple of inches past her waist. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and the two first buttons at the top were unbuttoned. He recognized it as one of the shirts that was stored in the back of his closet, away from his usual denim and brown shirts. He hated it for himself and it wasn't his style, but he loved it on her, his eyes instantly scanning her whole perfect body.

"Good Morning," she said, smiling, her teeth perfectly bright against the hue of her dark skin.

"Good Morning to you, too," he rasped out, still mesmerized by her beauty.

"I just got out of the shower," she said as she made her way over to her side of the bed. She sat beside him, pulling her legs up and settled them on his lap. "I was thinking that maybe we can have breakfast and then head to the Hilltop to pick up the kids. I also want to drop off the baby clothes I found on our run yesterday for Maggie."

Her fingers ran through his unruly curls and his eyes closed, reveling in her touch. "I think that's good idea."

"Good. I'm gonna go grab something for us to eat. We can have breakfast in bed," she said softly, sticking a few pieces of fly away hair behind his ear.

"Mhmm," he said, taking a hold of her free hand and kissing it. He reached down and ran the other hand over her legs, instantly feeling the smooth skin that was as soft as velvet.

"Just shaved this morning," she said, mischievously as she stood, her hand still in his. She knew full well by know that he loved the feeling of her newly shaved legs. "I'll be back."

 _Do you, do you wanna touch me baby_

 _Grab a hold, don't let go_

 _Let me know, that you, ready_

He squeezed her hand gently and released it. He watched her saunter out of the room, his eyes roaming down to her ass that was barely covered by a pair of black panties. He wished that she would be back at this very moment, her body next to his.

She was back in just three minutes, holding a bowl of strawberries that Carol had delivered to the house just the day before, freshly picked from the recent harvest in the garden.

"We rarely have the chance to eat breakfast in bed with the kids around, so I figured we might as well enjoy it," she said as she set the bowl on the nightstand beside Rick. She then reached for the bottle of lotion and sat across from him, handing it to him. This was part of their morning ritual; Rick rubbing her down with lotion, making sure every spot was hit and slathered. He loved doing it as it was just another excuse for him to touch her, making up for lost time on the road before he realized how much she meant to him.

He squirted some lotion in his hand and rubbed it together with this other hand, warming it up before transferring it to her body. She unbuttoned her shirt to give him better access, revealing a black lacy bra that matched her underwear. He went for her arms first, then her neck and shoulders. He placed kisses on her shoulder as his hands worked their way down to her flat stomach.

He tapped one of her legs, which she swiftly placed on the bed beside them, moving her body over more. He rubbed her legs, the smooth skin sending chills down his spine. Flashes of her legs thrown across his shoulders crossed his mind. As did the thought of her legs wrapped his waist as he thrusted into her. Each thought causing a stirring in him that he so often got whenever she was around.

 _You rock hard_

 _I rock steady_

He ran his hands up to her thighs. He heard her breath catch as he inched closer to her center, making sure he reached every spot. She placed a hand on his before he could go any further up.

"Breakfast," she said playfully, eyebrows raised, a smile on her face.

Michonne reached for the bowl of strawberries and placed it on the bed beside them. She picked up one, bringing it to her mouth and sinking her teeth into it, biting off half. Rick watched as some of the juice ran out of the side of her mouth and down her chin.

She offered him the rest, placing it in front of his mouth, waiting for his lips to part before moving it forward. He took a bite.

 _Hard rock steady rock_

 _Hard rock steady rock_

Swallowing the sweet treat, Rick softly put his hand on her cheek. Her eyes closed and he pulled her towards him. He gently sucked the juice from the strawberry off her chin, a small smile appearing on his face as she moaned in response. How he loved to hear her moans, confirmation that he was pleasuring her just right.

He moved to her lips, kissing her deeply, their tongues dancing wildly. He could taste the tangy sweetness of the fruit on her tongue. Her fingers ran through his hair as she moved and straddled him; she wanted- _needed_ \- more of him. Rick expertly used one hand to unhook and remove the bra, continuing to place kisses over her neck, shoulders and chest. He could feel the vibrations of her moans against his mouth as he worked down to her breasts and sucked on her sweet buds. He kept going, moaning with her as she slowly started grinded against his hardness. He could tell she was getting anxious and wanted to move on further, but he wanted to savor the moment. To lick every inch of her before they became one. He vowed to show this beauty that he appreciated and loved her every day, to make up for lost time. Plus, it was rare to have both kids out of the house, their safe haven, at the same time. The only way to fully enjoy it was to take advantage of having the house to their selves and go on until the afternoon, making as much noise as they wanted. No responsibilities until later, the world's issues off of their shoulders for a moment.

 _Your love feels like all four seasons growing inside me_

 _Life has a reason, swimming in my love, your love lifting_

 _Higher, harder_

"Rick…," she said shakily. His hand had moved down to her sensitive spot between them, moving in steady circular motions. Her mouth was slightly parted and her eyes were closed. Her head was hanging back giving Rick full access to her neck. He devoured her, his lips sucking on his favorite spot in the crook then back to her throat. His hands ran up the smooth surface of her legs, the damage that started it all.

Rick gently maneuvered her so that she was lying on her back. He huddled over her, his arms on either side of her. She was looking up at him, smiling, as she cupped his cheek.

"I guess we'll go the Hilltop later?" she asked, even though she was already full aware of the answer.

Rick placed her right leg over his shoulder, laying a kiss on her lips. Gazing down at her with the sunlight illuminating her beautiful face was enough for him to begin their morning. And being able to be inside of her for God knows how long would be the icing on the cake.

"Yeah," he said as moved in closer and kissed her on her temple. "We have all day."

 _Lyrics used: Rocket by Beyonce_


End file.
